Love and Healing
by LittleMissMudblood
Summary: Why does Draco Malfoy, of all people, show up on Hermione's doorstep one summer night of their seventh year and why does she take care of him? okay this is my first Fanfic so be nice.
1. Stormy nights and injuries

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own the Harry Potter characters. J.K Rowling does and I am very jealous of her.

It was a dark and stormy summer night and Hermione Granger was watching a Freddy Kruger movie with her two best friends, well, her two best _muggle_ friends, Jane and Krystal. They had spent the day shopping together and the night baking and giving facials and totally transforming Hermione. _Why?_ you're probably asking. Well Viktor Krum had sent her a letter the day before, breaking up with her. He had said that she wasn't what he had expected.

**Flashback**

_Hermione was on her bed reading when an owl came swooping into her room. She recognized it to be Viktor's. They had been dating for almost three years. She took the letter gleefully. Inside it read:_

_Hermione,_

_I am very sorry for doing this through a letter, but seeing as how I couldn't wait I am doing it now. So here it goes. You are not what I expected. I thought that you would be different as you grew up. But you act the same it seems. Always worrying about school and dressing like a geek, I thought that you would at least dress differently outside of school. I mean your clothes are baggy and your hair is always bushy. I'm sorry, but I have just lost interest in you. I have met someone else. Someone, who has a fashion sense and time for me instead of her studies. I hope that we can still be friends though. I hope there are no hard feelings. Have a good rest of the summer. Goodbye Hermione._

_Viktor Krum_

_Tears ran down her cheeks as she ripped up the letter. She cried for the rest of the day. That night she called Jane and Krystal and they came over right away. That night they wrote him a letter in return say how he was lower than a worm and had no brains. They poured all their hatred into the letter and burned it. Then they watched chick flicks and ate popcorn the whole night. The next morning they drove to the mall in Hermione's mom's car. They shopped for hours, trying on new clothes and shoes. Jane and Krystal helped Hermione pick out clothes to show off her figure and accessories to go with her new outfits. They got her new shoes and got her hair cut. It was not just past her shoulders with side swept bangs and had thin honey-blonde highlights and was also controlled now. She looked amazing. They also showed her how to use make up. Fortunately, for her, she didn't need much. Her cheeks were naturally flushed and she was the kind of girl to have a year round tan. All she wore was a little eyeliner and mascara._

**End of flashback**

Now they were sitting on the couch in their new pajamas, under a blanket, eating popcorn and watching a Freddy Kruger movie. They had on face masks and hair curlers in their hair. The lightning flashed and the thunder gave a loud _CRACK!_ The girls screamed and, sending popcorn everywhere, hid under the blanket. (Good thing Hermione's parents were out of town for the night). Still shaking they laughed at how silly they were for getting scared of a little thunder. When it started to quiet down a bit they heard a small knock at the front door. None were willing to get up though.

_Knock…Knock….Knock…_

Hermione looked at the clock. 1:30 A.M.

"Who would be knocking on the door at _this_ hour?" she asked.

"Maybe it's Freddy Kruger!" said a shaking Jane.

_Knock…Knock…Knock…_

The girls looked at each other with scared expressions.

"Oh for heavens sake! We're being ridiculous. It's probably just one of the neighbors. Maybe they lost power or something." Said Hermione rising to her feet and walking to the door. Jane and Krystal looked at each other and ran after her, too scared to be left alone.

_Knock……..Knock……..Knock……_

The knocks became farther apart and fainter as they drew closer to the door. When Hermione finally opened the door she saw a tall, dark figure standing hunched over about to fall.

"Granger…" it said faintly before falling to the ground at their feet. The girls screamed as a flash of lighting showed a body covered it blood and mangled. Jane and Krystal screamed and ran inside. Hermione, though, bent down and turned the body over. Although the face was barely visible underneath the cut and bruises and blood, she could recognize his hair anywhere. She gasped at the sight of a tortured and beaten Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy!? Ohmigod! JANE! Krystal! Come back here I need your help!"

* * *

**Reviews please!!!! I have more, but it's late and my mom is yelling at me to get to bed. Please tell me what you think!!!!!! It gets better! I promise.**

**Thanks People!!!**

Luv from

peanutbutterfluff


	2. The truth comes out

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own any of the Harry Potter. They belong to J.K. Rowling and I am very jealous.**

Thanks to the people who reviewed to me!!!! you guys are awesome!!! thanks again to:

purtyinpink71121

and

Your Mom Is My Heart

now back to the story!!!!!

* * *

"_**Malfoy! Ohmigod! JANE! KRYSTAL! COME BACK! I NEED YOUR HELP!"**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They carried him into the kitchen where they started wiping the blood away. He was covered in cuts, bruises and blood from head to toe. The biggest one she saw was on his left arm. It was wide and deep. His clothes were ripped and drenched in blood.

"Hermione! Who is this? What are we doing? What is going on? What happened to him?" Jane asked quickly.

"This is a boy who goes to my school. We need to clean off the blood to see how bad his injuries are. I'm not sure what happened to him, but it was obviously done by someone. Jane, go get a towel. We need to get all this blood cleaned off. We need to get his shit off. It's drenched in blood which means there is most likely cuts under it. Jane go get a towel from the bathroom. Quickly!" she said to them. Jane got up and ran to the bathroom. "Okay Krystal. Help me get his shit off. We can't pull it off so get some scissors. They're in the top left drawer. Hurry!"

Krystal got the scissors and Jane returned with a towel. Hermione cut open the shirt and what they saw shocked them all. On his chest was the word _'Traitor' _carved into his chest. They sat there staring for a few seconds, in shock. Jane was the first to come out of the trance.

"Oh my god!" she whispered. "Hermione. What… what happened? Who would do this?" she asked exasperated. Hermione just shook her head. Although she had a pretty good idea who did it, she was afraid to know the truth. She knew she had to get him to St. Mungo's, but she couldn't leave Jane and Krystal. Then she had an idea. She knew who could help.

"Jane, I need you to wipe off the rest of this blood with the towel. Soak it in cold water first. Krystal, you help her. I'll be right back. I'm going to get help." They nodded and Hermione went to her fireplace and took some floo powder.

"Hogwarts!" she shouted and in an instant she was engulfed in green flames. When she came out she heard a scream. She looked up and saw Professor McGonagall standing over her desk.

"Miss Granger?" she asked startled.

"Professor! We need your help!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Krystal and Jane had just finished wiping off most of the blood when they heard a crash in the living room. Then Hermione ran into the kitchen, followed by some older woman wearing the strangest clothing. The older woman stopped in the doorway and grabbed hold of the neasrest thing trying to steady herself from the shock of the sight.

"Oh…my… we must get him to St. Mungo's! Immediately!" Hermione nodded.

"Professor? I can't leave them here." She said gesturing towards her two friends. "Do you think they could come? They won't say a word. I trust them completely. They'll keep it a secret." She begged. Professor McGonagall considered this for a minute and then nodded.

"Okay. Now pick him up and take my hand. I will apparate us to St. Mungo's." she said. Hermione immediately bent down but Jane and Krystal just looked at her confused.

"Hermione, what…?" started Krystal, but Hermione stopped her.

"I'll explain everything soon, but right now we need to go. Help me pick him up." She said. They nodded and picked him up. Professor McGonagall took hold of Hermione and Jane's arms and the next thing they knew they were at St. Mungo's. Jane and Krystal both stood there looking confused, shocked and sick (from apparating). McGonagall went to the front desk and returned with a healer. The healer gasped and called for help. They took Malfoy and left McGonagall and the three girls alone. They went over to the waiting room and sat down.

"Um… Hermione? Uh… where exactly are we and how did we get here?" Krystal asked. Hermione looked over at McGonagall who nodded approvingly.

"Well, you guys… I'm a witch." She said nervously. The girls just looked at her like she had three heads.

* * *

MORE REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!!! bye people.


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note!!!

OMG!! Everyone im soooo sorry tht this is taking forever. I've been busy with school and Christmas stuff so yea. But my next chapter will be up very soon. Im almost done with it!! I swear it will be up soon. Thanks guys!!!!

3PBF


	4. BOYS!

Oh my god I am soooo sorry that this took so long. I've been really busy with Christmas stuff going on.

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or anything like that.

Thanks for the reviews!!!!!! But I do want more from different people.

But thanks to those who did review:

Your Mom Is My Heart.

purtyinpink71121

perfect writer

THANKS GUYS!!!!!! 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

* * *

XxXx

"Well, you guys… I'm a witch." She said nervously. The girls just looked at her like she had three heads.

XxXx

"……………… What? Hermione, _WHAT_ are you talking about?" Krystal asked.

"I'm a witch. Meaning I can do magic, ride a broomstick (although I don't like to. I hate flying) and all that jazz." She explained, but they still stared at her.

"Come on, Hermione. You can't expect us to believe all this. You know witches aren't real." Jane said laughing.

"Hem hem! I can assure you we are. There is a whole world of us." McGonagall said a little offended.

"Here. I can prove it! Break something." Hermione told them.

"WHAT? Hermione, we can't break it." Jane said, shocked that Hermione would tell them to do something like that.

"Oh, just do it. it will be okay. I promise." The girls looked at her, but finally decided to do as they were told.

"Okay, fine, but if we get in trouble we blame you!" said Krystal. Janie nodded in agreement. They took the bowl and smashed it on the floor. It immediately broke into thousand of pieces. Hermione took out her wand and said loudly and clearly:

"Auculous Repairo (spelling??)" and the bowl started putting itself back together. The two girls watched in amazement.

"See. I told you I'm a witch. Do you need more of an explanation?" the girls shook their heads.

"This is so cool. I thought witches weren't real, but now. WOW! So you can, like, do all these cool things with that….thing?" said Jane, pointing at Hermione's wand.

"…Yea, basically, but u can't tell anyone about this. There's a law about keeping our existence a secret. So if anyone else finds out I'm in a lot of trouble. I'm sure there's going to be some strings pulled already." She said looking at the headmistress, who nodded. "So I need you guys to really swear to keep this a secret." She told them as she stuck out their hand for their 'secret' handshake, which ended with them kicking each other in the butt and laughing hysterically. They sat back down and waited for the healer to come back. About a half an hour later she did and pulled Professor McGonagall aside and whispered something to her. They whispered for about five minutes when they both came back looking worried.

"Miss Granger. I have a favor to ask you." Hermione stood up and followed the worried looking old woman over to the corner.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy will be fine, but he does need to be looked after. What with the war and all the attacks lately St. Mungo's is getting more and more people everyday. So I was hoping you could…"

"WHAT?! No. No, no, no ,no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Professor McGonagall, you can't possibly think I could look after him! After how he's treated me the last six years! After everything he's done! I'm sorry, Professor, but I can't possibly do it." Hermione ranted. By this time Professor McGonagall was getting tired and very impatient.

"Miss Granger. I have no time for this. Being in Gryffindor and a prefect it is your duty to do what's right. So you will take Mr. Malfoy back to your house for the remainder of the holidays and take care of him. Do I make myself clear?" she said in her strictest tone. Hermione looked startled at the sudden rage from her Professor. She just stared at her teacher, but finally nodded her head in agreement.

"Good. Now Miss White here will tell you what is needed while taking care of Mr. Malfoy and then, when he wakes up, I will help u all return to your house. When the end of the holidays draw near I will return and we will discuss what is to become of him then." Hermione nodded and left with the healer.

About a half an hour later everyone was in Malfoy's room. Hermione had learned how to change the bandages on his body and how to give him his medicine. Unfortunately she also learned how and, more importantly, _where_ to put his daily shot. He woke up after another hour. He was still medicated so he was mumbling things that no one could understand. They explained to him that he would be living with Hermione and, instead of putting up a fight, he nodded. They helped him out of bed and the healers dressed him again. After they got him ready Professor McGonagall apparated them back to Hermione's house. Hermione laid him on the couch and covered him with a blanket. The girls got out their sleeping bags and instantly fell into a deep sleep.

XX

"HERMIONE! WHAT IS THIS?" screamed her father, waking everyone up.

* * *

Okay you guys. i am sooo sorry that this took forever to get out!!! i have been busy with school and christmas stuff but break starts next week so i will have more time. thanks every one. OH!! and please please review for me. you know you love me!

3PBF


	5. Yet Another Author's Note, SORRY!

Author's note!

My dear readers,

NO DON'T EXIT OUT!!! IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY!!!!! I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY LATELY!!! My grandfather died a few days ago and I've had to help out a lot with the funeral and the memorial we're doing. Please don't hate me!! I am almost done writing the next chapter, which is going to be very good!!!!! I swear. Im sorry!!!!! I promise to have it out soon!!!

3PBF


	6. Peanutbutter and jelly?

Sorry this has taken so long. I've been grounded off the computer for a while, my grandpa died, and I just finished midterms. I'm sorry. Thanks for the reviews from:

Never Forget xl3

purtyinpink71121

and a few others, but the messages got deleted and I can't remember the s/n's. sorry!!!! But I promise to get them out if I get more reviews!!! I really am sorry guys!!!!

* * *

XxXx

"HERMIONE! _WHAT_ IS GOING ON HERE?!" screamed an angry father, red in the face at the sight of seeing a _boy_ sleeping on his couch.

XxXx

The girls jumped up, still half asleep, startled at the sound of Hermione's father. Hermione blushed and looked from her father to the couch where Draco was sleeping.

"Dad. You're home early. Look. This isn't what it looks like. I swear." She tried to explain.

"Oh! Well then what is it? Please explain. I would love to know what my 17 YEAR OLD DAUGHTER was doing with a BOY sleeping over! Were there more boys or was he the only one! OH MY GOD! MY DAUGHTER WAS INVLOVED IN A GANG BANG!!!! THAT'S IT YOUNG LADY! YOU ARE NO LONGER ALLOWED HOME ALONE OR SEE THESE TWO GIRLS! GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW!" her father yelled.

"DAD! THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENED!! IF YOU WOULD JUST SHUT UP FOR ONE SECOND I WOULD TELL YOU! GOD!" she yelled back. Her father's jaw dropped to the floor at the way his little girl had just spoken to him.

"Good. Now this is what happened…" and she explained what had happened the previous night. Her father nodded, afterward, and apologized.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I never should have accused you of that. Well, I'm glad you're taking care of him like this. That's very mature of you. I'm glad my daughter can put aside your differences and help." Her father said. Hermione just scoffed. She looked back around and saw that he was still sleeping. She felt herself smile a little.

'He looks so peaceful and innocent when he's sleeping. WHAT!! No, I didn't just think that!' Hermione mentally slapped herself for even thinking that Malfoy could possibly be like that, at any point in time.

Her parents went upstairs to unpack and the girls cleaned up the house. The whole day he slept on the couch. He never once woke up or moved from that spot. Hermione and the girls spent the day talking and watching movies. Hermione checked on him every hour, but he was the same. His cuts were healing nicely, except for the one on his chest.

That night the girls went home and Hermione remember that she had to give him his shot. She winced when she thought of what she had to do. She could tell she wasn't going to like it. She went to her bag and got out the medical box she was given. She got out the syringe and kneeled beside the couch that Malfoy was sleeping on. She uncovered him and tried to roll him over. He was heavier than se thought, so she put an arm underneath him and one on his side. She pushed once more and he rolled over easily. She proceeded to lift up his shirt. She dreaded the next part. Thankfully her parents were watching a dentist documentary in their room. She started to pull down his pants when a hand caught her wrist before she could do anything. The hand tightened its grip. She let out a small gasp as she saw who the hand belonged to.

"What…do…you..think you're….doing…mudblood?" he asked as sternly as he could.

"I am trying to take care of you, Ferret. Since you're the one who dropped at my doorstep I got stuck taking care of you while you heal. And I'd advise you NOT to insult me while you're in my care or I might just conveniently forget to give you your medicine." She snapped back.

"So…you think…that…you can just…look at…my ass….while…. I'm sleeping. I know…that I'm… irresistible….but try…and contain yourself." He said as he tried to smirk as best he could.

"ugh! Even this ill and you're still an arrogant, egotistical bastard! Now if you don't mind letting my hand go I have to give you you're shot! That's why I was pulling down ur pants. Do you really think I would do that, willingly, just to look at it. Please, don't flatter yourself so much."

"Shot!? What shot? I won't….let…you…give me…. a shot!" he panted.

"What? Why…. ooooh! I see. The Great Draco Malfoy is afraid of a shot. Wow! I know you're a wuss, but come on! It's just a little shot! You barely feel anything!" Hermione laughed. She felt…weird…when she said his name. The feeling of his first name rolling off her tongue was foreign to her, but it felt…sweet…in a sense. She surprised herself when she found that she…actually…like it.

"I'm….NOT…afraid and…I'm….NOT…a wuss. I just don't…" but instead of finishing he lowered his eyes as if he was embarrassed.

"What? You just don't what?"

"…" he didn't answer

"Oh come on! Or I'll make the shot hurt!" she threatened.

"OKAY! I just don't like needles. I had a bad experience when I was younger." He whispered.

"Oh come on! You can't seriously expect me to believe that! Everyone pulls the bad experience card when they don't want to do something." Hermione half laughed in disbelief. He looked down with a look of pain and anger on his face. When she saw this she stopped laughing. She looked down in shame.

"Oh. Sorry Dra-….uh…Malfoy. Okay, Malfoy, I really need to give you your shot now." She whispered. He sighed and scowled at her. "Oh come on! It won't hurt that much!" but when he still refused, she sighed and got up. She disappeared for a minute and when she came back she was holding a small, worn out teddy bear. She handed it to him and he took it hesitantly.

"Wha-what's this?"

"This is Bruno. I've had him since I was born. He's helped me through some things. You can hold him if you get scared." He scoffed at the idea.

"A Malfoy doesn't hold onto a little teddy bear." He sneered.

"Okay, fine. If you don't want to then just give him back so I can give you your shot." She shrugged and held up the needle. He took one look at the needle and pulled the teddy bear closer to him, tightened his grip and shook his head. She let out a small chuckle.

"Okay. Just hold onto him and think of something else." She instructed. He turned his head into the pillow and braced himself. She pulled his shorts down a little more, exposing his cheeks a little. She smiled to herself at the sight, but then scolded herself for it.

'Oh come on Hermione! You can't even begin to think he's attractive!' she thought to herself. "Okay, now try and relax." She said to him. She felt him tense up a little when she said this. "I said relax, not tense up. Hold Bruno and think about something happy or sometime in your life that made you really relaxed and happy." He was still tense for a moment and then finally relaxed. "Okay. Here we go." She whispered. She brought the needle to his skin and pushed in. She injected the medicine into his body and pulled the needle out as carefully as she could. "Okay. All done." But he wouldn't let go of Bruno. "Malfoy? Malfoy, you can let go now. Malfoy!" He heard her by the third time she called his name. He hadn't even realized that she was done. When he opened his eyes and turned over he noticed her staring at him with a weird look on her face. He blushed slightly (YES DRACO MALFOY ACTUALLY BLUSHED!) and handed back Bruno. He seemed to be thinking about something and Hermione couldn't keep her curiousness inside.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked him. He looked up at her sheepishly, or tired. She couldn't tell because the medicine was supposed to make him tired. He let out a small sigh.

"Just the memory I chose."

"Oh. What was it?" but he just looked back down and didn't answer. Hermione nodded and got up. She put the medicine away and got him a sandwich.

"Here" she said handing him a plate with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, "eat this and then go to sleep." He looked at it and made a funny face.

"What is it?" he asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"It's a peanut and butter and jelly sandwich. Don't tell me you've never had one of these." He just shook his head.

"Pure-blood remember." He smirked. He picked it up, looked at it funny, trying to decide whether he should or shouldn't eat it, and cautiously took a bite. He chewed it slowly and realized that it was one of the best sandwiches he's ever had. He immediately stuffed more and more into his mouth. Hermione let out a small giggled and he stopped to look at her. His mouth was full of the sandwich and his cheeks were bugling out and there was jelly on the corner of his mouth. She burst out laughing when she saw how he tried to look confused and innocent. He swallowed hard and gasped for air.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked.

"Your … face!!!" she said between laughs.

"Oh shut up, mudblood! Like yours is any better?" Hermione stopped laughing, grabbed the plate with the half eaten sandwich and left.

"HEY! I wasn't finished eating that!" he yelled after her.

"Goodnight, Malfoy!" she called back without looking at him.

That night Hermione sat up in her room and cried. She didn't know why he had gotten to her like that. She had put up with his insults for six years. Why would she be this upset now? Hermione decided to push it aside and go to sleep. She still had six weeks left of summer and it was ruined because she had to take care of him.

Little did she know, that these were going to be the best six weeks of summer she's ever had!

* * *

**Okay people!!!! I'm really sorry that this took so long to post, but I do have a life other than this! I know. Shocking isn't it. haha. But seriously. I'm grateful for the reviews i've gotten, but i need more of them! i need to know what everyone thinks and if they have any ideas that they think would be good for this story! thanks a ton everyone!!!**

_** 3PBF**_


	7. Apology

Hello readers. So I really owe all of you an apology! I know it's been forever since I've updated my story and there's a very good explanation.

You see, I wrote my story on a laptop that was used by the whole family. My little brother (only 2 years younger) has been on some….. inappropriate websites and because of that the hard drive died! So we had to get a completely new computer. This one doesn't have my story saved to it, so I don't have the first few chapters to work off of. But now that I'm back on Fanfiction I can get those chapters.

I am so very sorry!!! I promise to update very soon!!!

AND BE SURE TO CHECK OUT MY FRIEND'S STORY!!! Its called Forbidden Romance by beckarawrx

She's my best friend and the story is awesome!!!!

Thank you so much for understanding (and for those of you that are bitching about all this well…… SHUT UP!!!!!! ITS NOT MY FAULT!!!! I was in the middle of a major project when my comp died so it's not j/ you that got shot okay!!!).

3PBF


End file.
